


Tower Teasing

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Natasha flirts with Bruce to ease the tension between them after what happened on the quinjet. Unfortunately, he winds up falling for her. Hard.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	Tower Teasing

*Natasha moved into the tower a week after the other Avengers did. As she was bringing her bags inside, she found herself face to face with Bruce. She was still pretty shaken up from her encounter with the Hulk, so she dealt with it in the only way she knew how. *  
Bruce: Welcome to the tower. Again, I'm really sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to... you know.   
Natasha: It's fine. Water under the bridge. We're all friends here. Hey, and if you're ever feeling down, I could feel you up if you'd like.   
*She winked and walked away. What was she thinking? She was playing with fire here! That was one of the more risky times she'd dissolved tension by flirting. What if he'd gotten angry? Luckily, he hadn't. She decided to use the playful flirting as armor when talking to him. Meanwhile, Bruce was shocked. This woman had seen the worst of him and this was her reaction? He chalked it up as a fluke. Still, as the week went on, she got more and more forward with her flirting. Eventually, Bruce went to Clint for help.*  
Bruce: Just out of curiosity, what does Natasha look for in a guy?   
Clint: Why? You interested?  
Bruce: No! No, I was just wondering.   
Clint: Well, for starters, she likes smart guys, so you have that going for you. Unfortunately, she also likes confidence. Someone who isn't afraid to flirt back. Aggressively. But not too aggressive. I think almost killing her again would be a huge turnoff.   
Bruce: Right. Of course. Thanks.   
*Bruce walked into the kitchen, where Natasha was standing near the counter eating an apple. He pushed her against the counter and whispered in her ear. *  
Bruce: So, I heard you like bad boys. You're in luck. I can be bad when I need to.   
*Natasha was taken aback. She couldn't help but internally laugh at his bad boy line. What a dork! It was at that moment that she realized he was her dork.*  
Natasha: Not really. I prefer dorky scientists who engage in irresponsible self-experimentation.   
Bruce: What a coincidence! I like red-haired Russian spies with mysterious pasts.   
*She kissed him and the world melted away. He felt like he had something that was his and only his. She didn't act like this around the rest of the team. It was something that was only theirs. He felt a strong desire to pull her in closer and closer until she couldn't be pulled anymore. She began pulling at his shirt and lifted it over his head. He did the same to her. Tony took a loud sip of his coffee.*  
Tony: Hey, if you two are going to hang out in the kitchen, can you please remain fully clothed?  
*Natasha turned to Bruce.*  
Natasha: Bedroom?  
Bruce: Absolutely.


End file.
